


Companionship

by Sephira91



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alucard and Trevor fight, Companionship, Crying, Dracula's Castle, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephira91/pseuds/Sephira91
Summary: After Dracula's defeat, the travelers stop at a shelter for the night. Alucard starts to have second thoughts about his actions and whether he should stay with Sypha and Trevor.





	Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot fic which presents an alternate ending to the canon one. Happy reading!

It had only been a day since Dracula's defeat, his crimson imprint on the world had finally vanished. Life had returned to its former beauty with no signs of demons or fiends tainting the lands and skies.

 

Despite all odds of surviving such a perilous battle, the Hunter, the Scholar and the Soldier had all made it out alive, only sustaining relatively benign injuries during their encounters. They had traveled under the cover of the night, blessed by the light of a full moon which illuminated the path they walked. Having recovered enough strength, Alucard had taken the form of a bat, scouting ahead of Trevor and Sypha, in an attempt to find a safe haven to spend the night, preferably one with a roof and walls. Flying high in the night sky, the dhampire had a perfect bird's eye view of the land which stretched out beneath him. He glided for a few moments as he gazed around, attentively studying the large stretches of grass and hills. Alucard took note of a collection of cottages which were located further up from their current location and deemed his discovery worthy of investigation before flying back down to his companions. His swift transformation back to his human form had caused Sypha to be snapped out of her thoughts and stumble a bit, causing Trevor to snicker a tad.

 

“My apologies,” The blond soldier responded dryly as he lead them on the road, his lips curled into a barely distinguishable smile.

 

Sypha shook her head, looking at him kindly before sharply turning to face Trevor and glaring at him with beady blue eyes, causing the hunter to turn his gaze away, the usual shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

 

“Ever the child, Belmont...” came the dhampire's comment to the situation as he rolled his eyes at the situation between the two of them. Truth be told, he was not quite sure whether he thought Trevor's antics to be amusing or exasperating. Probably a mixture of both, if he was honest.

 

 

It took the group some time to reach the wooden cottages that Alucard had spotted earlier. As they approached the area, it seemed clear that the place was deserted of both men and beasts alike. Nevertheless, they took their precautions and explored the land as well as each individual “cottage”, which resembled something closer to a group of cabins or shacks designed to store items for farming and such, rather than full-fledged homes. Out of them all, only one had remained intact with a roof devoid of holes and an unshattered window, a good enough solution to keep the biting cold out for the night, until they figured out what to do come morning. The group decided to settle down for now in order to recuperate from the journey and tend to their wounds.

 

Some time passed, Sypha and Trevor had turned in for the night, huddled together in an effort to stay warm. Despite the fact that an adequate shelter had been found, the lack of proper accommodations and a fireplace meant they could acquiring heat would prove to be a challenge. Snow had started falling a while back after all, it would only get colder.

 

While the two of them slept, the dhampire's slim figure was leaning against the large window sill, with his gloved fingers mindlessly tracing through the frost coating on the window as his golden eyes contemplating the blanket of snow which covered the surrounding land. It was then that he realized that since the beginning of their travels, he never actually got the opportunity to observe the beauty of the various landscapes the group had passed through. Now though, it was like a new world was born from the decay and ashes. A world his mother had longed for. He frowned and sighed, tearing his gaze away from the window as unwelcomed feelings and emotions bubbled up in his chest. In such circumstances, Alucard should have felt a sense of accomplishment, right? After all, through the group's combined efforts, countless lives had been saved from Dracula's suicidal folly, surely this was cause enough to celebrate and rejoice in victory. Yet, the soldier was only greeted by a sinking feeling deep down in his mind. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he had been caught in the middle of the skirmish, that he was a pawn. A piece which been tossed in the midst of a much larger game than he initially anticipated. Had he made the right choice? Was there even a choice to be made in the first place? He dragged his legs off of the window sill, and lifted himself up in need of setting his eyes upon the castle he once knew so well. He gracefully made his way outside, taking care of not waking his traveling companions as he closed the door behind him.

 

By now, the coat of snow on the ground was noticeably thick and the air had gotten even icier. Alucard did not mind the bitter cold, at least not as much as Trevor who would complain about it on a daily basis. Looking around at his surroundings, the full moon now completely illuminated the area, rendering it almost as bright as during the daytime. As he turned his head in the direction they had arrived from, the young man could still spot the castle's highest tower way out in the distance, which contrasted perfectly with the light in which the world currently basked. His feet slowly started to walk towards a hill in front of the cabins, the sound they produced was muffled out by the layers snow on the ground. After arriving at the top of the hill, he stared out in the distance, eyes fixed on the castle which he had left behind. He then collapsed to his knees, sharp eyes glaring at the monument before him. He could feel snow starting to seep into his boots as white flakes gradually covered his dark coat. Dark, like that castle. His hands clenched into fists and his eyes widened, glistening in the moon. Perhaps he really did belong over in that castle, that embodiment of knowledge that his mother had been so incredibly fond of. His home...

 

His breathing stuttered suddenly as his vision blurred and a tear dripped down on his gloved hand. His head lowered as if he found himself unable to bear the weight of grief which had sunk its claws in him. Tears streamed down his face as he wept heavily, finding himself incapable of quieting his sobs, all the while his hands desperately covered his face, in an attempt to make the tears disappear. The sniffling and sobs continued for some moments as he tried to regain his composure, in vain. However, his dwelling in solitude would soon be interrupted by a crackling sound nearby, which caught the man off guard, causing him to whip his head around in the direction of the sound as his white hair glistened in the moonlight.

 

A few feet behind him stood Trevor, mouth agape and eyes squinted, as though he could not believe what he had just witnessed with his very eyes. The dhampire, on the other hand, just stared at the man like a doe who had been caught off guard by a hunter, fresh tears glistening on his pale skin. Both of the men remained still from some time, unwilling to break the silence which had settled.

 

Until Trevor did.

 

“Christ...You look like shit,” stated the hunter as he cautiously approached the crouched soldier, all the while eyeing him with surprise, his eyebrows slightly raised.

 

Upon hearing the comment, Alucard furrowed his brow and glared at him, clearly displeased with the comment and the whole situation. He furiously ripped his gaze away from Trevor who was now standing next to him, and swiftly ran his sleeve against his eyes. As he was conjuring up a snappy, aggressive remark in his mind, Trevor spoke again before he could even retaliate.

 

“Don't think I've ever seen a bloody vampire sob his heart out before,” the husky man said with a teasing tone, as he sat down next to Alucard, leaning forward as he tried to get a better look at him. This caused Alucard to flinch away letting his long, luscious hair conceal his face .

 

“Piss off Belmont...”

 

The dhampire's reaction caused Trevor to scoff a little, giving him all the encouragement he needed to keep probing.

 

“Not a chance Tepes, I'm not budging, not until you tell me what the hell that was all about,” he responded in a mocking tone, shaking his head and crossing his arms, clearly intending to stay in this very spot.

 

 

His so-called "dedication" caused an already irate Alucard to hiss aggresively before lunging at the Belmont right in front of him, effectively pinning him to the ground under his weight. Trevor's expression displayed a hint of shock at what just happened as Adrian's gaze was piercing right through his eyes and soul it seemed. The hunter could feel the man's breath against him as he growled and hissed in a beastly manner.

 

“Ngh!” Trevor growled as he tried to push the man off of him with his arms and legs, regretting the fact that he had left his arsenal of weapons back at the cabin. “Get the bloody hell off of me, you filthy bastard!”

 

A low growl escaped the dhampire's mouth as he bared his fangs at the one beneath him. Unsure as to whether he was going to try and bite down on his jugular, Trevor's knee jerk reaction was to headbutt his assailant face, in attempted free part of his body from his tight grasp. The sudden movement caused the dhampire to back off some in his stunned state, losing some of tightness in his grip, effectively allowing Trevor to break free with relative ease before it was his turn to pin Alucard down aggressively. The creature hissed some more as he felt the man hold his throat down, in an effort to close his windpipe perhaps. He was so enraged that he did not seem to notice the stake that Trevor had pulled from his belt and had now brought close to his face.

 

“Either _you_ calm the fuck down...,” Trevor panted with as firm a voice he could muster. “Or this goes through your heart!” He could not resist the urge the wiggle the stake in front of the dhampire's face to make his point crystal clear. Both of them remained silent for a while, an occasional growl escaping Alucard's throat from time to time, still pinned down by Belmont's iron grip. He eventually closed his eyes and let a heavy sigh escape his lips and relaxed his body a tad on the layers of snow for a few moments.

 

“I'm fine Belmont...Y-you may release me now.”

 

Trevor blinked suspiciously, his body now straddling the dhampire's, the stake still firmly gripped in his hand. He started loosening his hold on the man's throat a little, trying to see if Alucard would lash back at him. Instead the dhampire chose to remain completely still in an attempt to show that he was in fact being truthful. Trevor hesitantly slid off of him, though he still clutched the stake by his side, just in case. Alucard slowly rose into a sitting position, his face completely devoid of any recognizable expression as he crossed his legs and stared off into the night.

 

“Well, you certainly don't look or act like it,” Trevor started with an uncharacteristically concerned tone. He paused momentarily as he turned to face the castle. “What? Don't tell me you fucking miss the thing!”

At those words, Alucard could only lower his head in a shameful way, his golden eyes now looking at the ground. Trevor eyed the man next to him, and when he figured he would not be getting an answer, he started getting up.

 

“...I don't want to be alone,” came the long awaited response. It was a clear enough one that got Trevor to freeze in place, his blue eyes drifted back to Alucard whose gaze remained fixated on the ground.

 

“And you think that going back there will change that?,” Trevor tried to reason with the man, gesturing towards the tower looming in the sky. “...Trust me, dwelling on the past will only turn you into a husk, just like this crumbling piece of shit over there.”

 

Alucard would have felt offended had Trevor's tone been any less sympathetic. He turned to face his interlocutor and spoke with a flat tone.

 

“Trevor, I am no human...There is no place for me here.”

 

The hunter simply shrugged at the comment, twirling the stake in his hand as if it were a toy which caused Alucard to eye the item worriedly.

 

“Jesus man, take a good look at who you're talking to,” the hunter exclaimed pointing the stake towards his own chest. “Damn right, a drunkard! I'm barely human as it is!”

 

The jestful comment, for lack of a better word, caused Alucard's mouth to twitch into a smile for a brief second, though his expression and tone remained flat, as per usual.

 

“Hmph, I suppose so...”

 

At that very moment, Alucard felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his torso from behind, effectively pressing him in a bear hug before he had time to react, pressing the stake against the man's chest. Trevor's head settled itself on his shoulder with a satisfied grin on his lips.

 

“ _Belmont_!” Alucard hissed, eyes widening in surprise as he tried his best to pry the man off of him. “Get this bloody stake away from me!”

 

“Only if you promise to stick around Sypha and I.”

 

The Dhampire growled lowly the comment but stopped fighting back, his hands simply covering the stake in Trevor's hand.

 

“Alright, alright, it's...I promise!” the dhampire exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands in the air, before being allowed to break free. “Now, put this thing away else I'll shove it up your drunken arse.”

 

Trevor slowly got up and cupped his chin in his hand with a pensive look.

 

“A tempting offer indeed, but I'm afraid I must decline.”

 

“You truly are a digusting man! Are you sure you were raised as nobility and not as the pig fucker you appear to be?”

 

To that comment the hunter extended his arms and lowered his body, in a bowing motion, giggling in the process.

 

“Like I said...I'm barely human!”

 

The reply caused Alucard to smirk a little as he showcased his middle finger to the Belmont before they both made their way back to the cabin.

 

 


End file.
